1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf sunshade, and more particularly to a golf sunshade for being conveniently used and efficiently and substantially reducing the production cost thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As golf is developed vigorously in daily life, the requirement of the sport product corresponding to golf is also increased by everyday. Because golf is held in the daytime, the protection against sunburn becomes more important. The main manner that is currently used to protect the skin against sunburn is to use sunshade. Please refer to FIG. 1, it is a schematic diagram that shows the three-dimensional structure of golf sunshade of the prior art. The middle part of middle-stick 10 is connected to a compression spring 11 which is able to be bent. The up and down parts of the middle-stick 10 are connected together via the disposition of the compression spring 11; when using the sunshade, the user can put it on a slant by the disposition of the compression spring 11 for taking out the golf club from the bag under the sunshade; however, the structure of the above-described golf sunshade of the prior art is complicated, and a fixture 12 for fixing is disposed on the joints of the up and down parts of the middle-stick 10 which connect to the compression spring 11. Accordingly, the fixture 12 makes the sunshade hard to be fabricated, and further generates a higher production cost. In the mean time, the sunshade is heavy and the compression spring 11 might clip the hand of the user so as to generate a security problem. The inventor has notice the various disadvantages associated with the conventional golf sunshade and thought to improve it, and after having carried out an intensive study for many years, has successfully developed a golf sunshade of the invention.